


is he worth it?

by fzywood



Series: College Gays [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, lots of gay, lui is an idiot but its okay we still love him, mainly fluff tho dw, these boys r so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/pseuds/fzywood
Summary: [Second part of "from a guy i'd never be into"];“How would you feel about meeting up one day?” Marcel asked out of the blue during one of their skype calls on a particular crisp December day.Lui had been working on a paper and his fingers had froze, along with the rest of his body, and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Meeting Marcel was a dream he would fantasize about quite a lot but it actually happening? That was one thing he never thought would be true between them. The idea of Lui being able to even be inches within Marcel’s presence sent shivers down his spine and before he imagined even more than what he did on a daily basis, he realized he had to answer."I-I'd love to!"





	is he worth it?

**Author's Note:**

> ayoo um i suggest reading the first part before this but you do you yknow? anyways enjoy!
> 
> P.S. if you know what the titles are from then you should realize what the next part/title will be ;))))

Months after the whole 1:37am incident with Marcel, Lui’s crush had not gone away yet, but he still kept his feelings hidden whenever he did talk with Marcel (who had had no progress with Scotty in the past months. Lui wasn’t sure what to feel about that because yes he was happy, Marcel and Scotty weren’t happening, but he was also angry because Scotty was missing out on a great person and Lui wanted to someone to appreciate and love Marcel as much as he did.) The two meme loving boys had grown much closer, though there was still something there that kept them from being as close as possible (as much as Lui tried to figure it out, there was no hope of finding it.)

 

Lui would often talk to the Sin Squad, now called LMDGC (Let Me Die Group Chat because of the fact that all of their finals were soon), about his crush, though it was mainly Brock he would go to because, conveniently enough, they were in the same situation, AKA, pining over some guy that would never like them back in 10,000 years, so Brock understood the pain. Conveniently enough again, the two people they pined over? They were in the same friend group. The two didn’t know that they liked people in the same group until Brock confirmed who his crush was, which then Lui had asked  _ “are you talking about a guy named brian with the user ‘terror’ and can do an arnold whatever the fuck his last name is impression?”  _ and when Brock answered with a questioning yes, followed by an added “he doesn't like it when you ask him to do the voice,” Lui pointed out that Brian and Marcel were in the same group and Brock laughed at how funny that was.

 

Lui would admit that he was a bit luckier than Brock because Brian and Brock only talked every few days, whatever it be about, Lui didn’t know, meanwhile Lui and Marcel texted every day. Though, they both had the same luck of relationships with the both of them (Lui was surprised about Brock’s side. Brock was honestly a dream to date and if Lui and Brock were interested in each other then Lui would jump into that relationship head first.) Lui on the other hand, he wasn’t sure how it would be to date himself. Sure, he was a good comedian sometimes (his jokes mainly revolved around memes and death) but he had no real redeeming qualities. He wasn’t a good cook first of all, he was usually a procrastinator about most things, he didn’t know how to “romance” either like what if his hands got sweaty if you held them or what if his breath smelled like garlic during his first kiss, making it 10x worse? The list continued on and on about how bad of a boyfriend he could be and soon his head began to hurt. 

 

He stopped thinking about that issue and about how this year of college was almost over. As happy as he was about it, the pressure of having to live life scared him greatly. He began to worry too, wondering if his friends would too forget him or if Marcel, oh Marcel, would forget him and find some cute boy to settle down with.

 

Hell, what was Lui going to do in the real world?

 

////

 

_ ‘so i don’t think i like scotty anymore???’  _ Marcel sent Lui one day out of nowhere.

 

After a few hours Lui had finally responded with  _ ‘how come?’ _

 

Marcel was quick to respond about how before, Scotty constantly made Marcel flustered and red faced but now, everything had felt more normal (like how they were previously before Marcel started to like him.) So Lui did admit, he felt much better in the sense that he now had a better chance with Marcel, of course he still wouldn’t let that get in the way of their friendship. If Marcel never returned his feelings then oh well.

 

Lui took a deep breath and decided to ask what does Marcel look for in someone then. Marcel spent a while typing his message but when it appeared, Lui was quick to read it.

 

_ ‘I guess what I would want in someone, as a significant other I mean, is just someone who one second I can be deep as hell with then seconds later we can joke around about whatever. Someone who’ll let me talk to them and I won’t feel judged or pressured into being someone i’m not. Someone who can love me and accept me for all of my flaws. scotty we just.. didnt have that? like idk if it was my crush or not getting in the way but i just felt conversations stop so fast w/ him?’  _

 

Lui groaned longingly at the message before him; knowing too well that this was exactly his perspective on the unrequited bullshit that was Marcel and himself. Conflict rippled through his mind: could he have a chance? Okay maybe not that far; as if the whole Scotty situation wasn’t enough to send him off a bridge. Jokes aside, Lui knew he could be that and more for Marcel. But he’d never be good enough.

 

_ ‘I feel, but I do hope you find someone like that one day. You deserve it.’ _

 

Seconds after the message had delivered, right under the text it had said read. Lui felt a void grow in his stomach as the seconds passed of Marcel not doing anything besides  _ reading  _ it. After what felt like an actual minute (which was in reality like, 10 seconds) Marcel’s reply bubble popped up and it was there for a while (2 minutes and 13 seconds, Lui counted because he had gotten nervous and needed something to distract him so counting the seconds helped ease his mind.)

 

_ ‘You do too. You know Lui, you’re a great person.’ _

 

Typing a reply that short did not take 2 minutes and 13 seconds. Lui knows for a fact it doesn’t because he’s typed replies that short before and it had only taken him a few seconds. So of course, Marcel obviously had other things to say and as much as Lui wanted to ask, he let the cowardly side take over him and just ignore the craving feeling inside his heart that was wondering just what Marcel was actually typing. 

 

Lui closed his phone and let his head fall back onto the colorful pillow that him and David had decided would fit their bland, dark grey couch. David was gone once again today, deciding that he would visit his girlfriend Jaclyn for the weekend. He made sure to buy Lui heat up meals or pre-made food so then the small boy wouldn’t starve. 

 

His mind wandered to Marcel and he felt his heart race at what Marcel could’ve been typing. Why was that message, out of all of the ones they’ve sent each other, bothering him the most? It wasn’t like it was a new situation between them as if they’ve just gotten into a fight or anything. They were close friends, so what was weird about the fact that Marcel may have just been typing a bit more after those messages?

 

///

 

“Stop being so fucking gay.” Lui complained after Craig and Tyler started being cute in the LMD GC video call.

 

“Stop being so fucking rude or else we’ll send you voice memos of us having sex.” Tyler retorted and Lui visibly fake throwed up at the idea of it, causing everyone to laugh.

 

“If you did that I’d share that shit with your followers.” Said Lui as he heard a dinging noise from his phone, signalling that someone had messaged him.

 

“They’d be praising it, probably making fucking memes out of it.” Craig muttered then began to yell at Tyler to get him food. 

 

Lui stared at his phone as he read Marcel’s message, barely hearing what was going on in the call.

 

_ ‘hey do you wanna face skype sometime soon?’ _

 

Lui felt the grin grow on his face as he typed a quick yes and sent it, feeling his mood brighten up a lot. Sure, everything was going relatively well in his life, but this had topped the fucking cake. He was going to skype his crush and see his face and hell he might just start crying at how beautiful Marcel probably is. Sure, they skyped a lot, but they had never shown each other their faces yet. They didn’t mind though, it made it more fun.

 

Marcel replied with  _ cool _ and nothing else. Lui did feel his heart drop at how uninterested Marcel sounded. Wouldn’t Marcel ask when he was available or suggest a day? Maybe even give his schedule? Was Lui supposed to do that then?

 

“Lui, what’s your next art piece on?” Evan asked, bringing the small boy out of his mind.

 

“U-Uh, I was thinking another piece of Brock. He sent me a good picture recently and I think my followers have missed him if I’m being honest.” Lui lightly laughed and everyone visibly nodded, making small comments about how they were excited.

 

“What about you guys? What are you all working on right now?”

 

“A new chapter for  _ Sparkle _ , people have been wanting me to update it for a while.” Jonathan took a sip of his red bull after he finished his statement, placing it down near him then going back to typing.

 

“I just have been making random blog posts about random thoughts and people respond.” Craig shrugged as he finished talking, returning back to whatever he was doing before.

 

“Working on a paper for school currently.” Brock replied and Lui nodded as Evan spoke up.

 

“I’m working on a way to create a painless death.” 

 

“Ah, that takes the fun out of it though.” Craig said with a small pout and Evan chuckled lightly.

 

“Yeah but I don’t want to be stabbed like, 28 times and bleed out slowly in pain ya feel?”  Evan tried to reason and everyone, even Brock, shook their heads.

 

“That’s the point of death, you gotta experience the pain so you can feel the not pain of death.” Jonathan argued and Lui began to laugh.

 

“Feel the not pain of death.” Lui quoted from Jon and everyone laughed as Jon began to yell profanities as the others continued to laugh even harder.

 

///

 

“Holy shit you’re hot.” Lui had accidentally said when he saw Marcel’s face for the first time.

 

Marcel, in return of that comment, had begun to blush like a maniac and let out a quiet thank you. He complimented Lui back which resulted in the boy blushing too as they let some silence fall. Soon, after Lui recovered, he began to talk about how classes were going and how the group was going, then proceeded to ask Marcel questions about his classes and his group.

 

The two talked for hours and after a while, Lui just let himself start to fall quiet and watch Marcel as he moved his hands when he talked or how expressive his eyebrows were. Lui began to wonder what those hands would even feel like in his own. Marcel’s hands seemed a considerable amount larger than his so it would probably feel like some cliche anime with the small schoolgirl and the boy she’s infatuated with and how when they hold hands it’s fucking weird but feels right. 

 

Would it feel right if they ever did hold hands? Lui wondered if Marcel had bony hands and without a moment's hesitation, he went to his screenshot app on his computer and took a few as Marcel talked, his hands in the frame. Maybe that would be his next piece, secretly of course. If any of his friends were to find out he was about to make art of his crush, they would never let that down. Well, maybe Brock would, but the others would be relentless and call him sickly in love. As much as he hated it, they were right.

 

Lui continued to watch Marcel’s not-so-graceful movements but even then, he still couldn’t keep his eyes off of how alluring Marcel was. Was he like that to Marcel? Would he ever be like that to Marcel?

 

///

 

“You can’t wait for a moment to happen.” Jonathan said as him and Lui talked one on one. 

 

“But they always do in fanfics.” Lui tried to argue, hoping to distract Jonathan with the mention of fanfics, but Jonathan groaned, slapping his hands on his cheeks.

 

“In fanfics, fictional stories, Lui. This is real life, and you can’t just wait until it’s ‘right’ you have to buck up and make it happen, then you’ll make the moment!” Jonathan yelled, huffing after and Lui could only assume that he probably crossed his arms in disappointment at him. 

 

“You know how I am, I can’t just waltz up and be like ‘hey Marcel I like your gay ass date my gay ass’ and expect him to jump into my arms and make out with me.” Lui complained and Jonathan snickered.

 

“Lui, either you say something and it goes from there or you move on as friends, alright? How the fuck do you think I ended up with someone as attractive as Evan? There was no waiting moment, I just confessed and it happened.” Jonathan said rather peacefully which sent chills down Lui’s spine, but he understood. He didn’t need a 15 minute lecture from someone who half of the time he couldn’t understand.

 

“Yeah yeah, I get it. Now let's get back to playing some fucking video games. It’s weird when you go serious like that.” Lui commented and Jonathan began to laugh.

 

“Fuckin’ good, adds to my creepiness factor.”  Jonathan said throughout his laughter and Lui tried to laugh along but the gut-wrenching feeling was too apparent as the two continued on with their next few rounds of  _ Call Of Duty. _

 

///

 

“How would you feel about meeting up one day?” Marcel asked out of the blue during one of their skype calls on a particular crisp December day.

 

Lui had been working on a paper and his fingers had froze, along with the rest of his body, and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Meeting Marcel was a dream he would fantasize about quite a lot but it actually happening? That was one thing he never thought would be true between them. The idea of Lui being able to even be inches within Marcel’s presence sent shivers down his spine and before he imagined even more than what he did on a daily basis, he realized he had to answer.

 

“I-I’d love that!” Lui said ecstatically and immediately reprimanded himself for letting himself get too excited, after all, it was just an idea. He heard a chuckle emerge from his computer, his eyes drifting towards Marcel facing him. He had a wide smile on his face, one of which Lui returned, sheepishly pushing a hand through his hair. 

 

“So would I. I bet you’re really small.” Marcel replied mockingly, his grin never subsiding. Lui put his middle finger up, all thoughts of the paper he was supposed to be finishing leaving his mind; instead, all he could think about was the man behind the screen.

 

“Big things come in small packages, asshole. Anyway, being small makes me perfectly huggable” Lui stated in protest, posing in hopes of looking cute. 

 

“I’m going to claim BS seeing as though I’m 5’10 and I doubt you match up shortie.” Marcel’s teasing seemed to have an edge that wasn’t meant as rude but more… endearing maybe?

 

“Fuck you! I’m 5’7, not even that much shorter than you.” Lui’s response was quick and when Marcel laughed, Lui couldn’t help but let out a chuckle himself.

 

“Still shorter than me.” Was Marcel’s reply, and Lui felt his heart beat faster at the sight of Marcel staring intently, causing heat to rise to his cheek’s at thought of being the center of attention of Marcel.

 

“Yeah yeah, that won’t stop me from choking you.” Marcel let out a cough in return, trying to disguise it as a chuckle, his cheeks turning red almost immediately. 

 

Lui noticed the red and in return felt his cheeks go from the already light pink to an even darker shade of pink, similar to the red on Marcel’s face. While the two did make joking sexual comments towards each other on text and even voice chat, Lui realized he had never done it before to Marcel’s face. Was he dumb for saying that? Did Marcel now hate him and everything he stands for since yeah they know a lot about each other but was it okay to make sexual comments like that so suddenly? 

 

“Fuck you.” Marcel broke Lui’s worrying thoughts and from the smile on Marcel’s lips, Lui could feel the ease slowly disappear from his head and he wondered if Marcel would ever know how much on a leash he truly had him.

 

///

 

“YOU’RE MEETING HIM?!?” Tyler yelled during a group call, and Lui began to let out a small ‘uh,’ unsure of how he should react.

 

“Wow and I thought I was gay as hell.” Craig’s quiet comment was heard by Lui, who yelled a  _ “FUCK YOU”  _ in return and everyone laughed as the smallest of the group began to blush at the idea of meeting his crush.

 

“Are you two going to make out in a bathroom or something?” Jon asked curiously and Lui fell speechless at the question.

 

“Jon you can’t just ask those things!” Brock’s motherly tone came out and everyone besides Jon, who was trying to argue with Brock, was laughing at the situation.

 

“Shush up guys, I wanna actually here Lui talk about his plans of meeting this guy.” Evan said and each person in the call fell quiet at the tone of the natural leader in the group.

 

“Uh well, we’re meeting during spring break and it’ll be at a mall in between us and I’m really excited since I think I might have more of a chance? Him and Scotty aren’t a thing and he is over him so might as well go for it with all of me, right?” Lui’s questions were answered with silence and he felt some pressure to continue.

 

“A-And, uh, I think some things have changed? I mean in our call recently I may have made him like, blushing and such, and I don’t know, I just like his dumb face and I’m so gay for this boy please help guys.” Lui’s voice was rushed and his friends were chuckling but Lui knew them well enough that these weren’t laughs at his hopeless ass but instead his comment, and he knew that if they were with him they’d all be hugging him. 

 

“It’s okay Lu, we understand!!” Brock’s motherly tone brought comfort to him and the others said comments in agreement, being there before.

 

“When you two meet though, you better text us updates throughout the whole day or I will riot.” Craig’s comment held some protectiveness behind it, seeing as though the group was close as hell. 

 

“You got it, Craigy.” Lui’s nickname caused a groan from the Brit and the others let out a quiet laugh upon hearing it. 

 

The call continued on throughout the day, including them playing games, at one point live streaming for their followers for a Q&A section, and more. Because of how finals had been going, the almost month-long winter break was nice, and Lui found that spending it with his friends had been even nicer. 

 

///

 

Spring break was there. It was happening and so was meeting Marcel. It was actually the day Lui and Marcel were meeting, and Lui was dying. He was certain he was dying since his heart was beating loudly in his ears and at a fast pace and while texting the group chat, who all were sending him support and love about today, he couldn’t calm down. He was going to die when him and Marcel either shook hands or hugged. 

 

Was he sure he could do this? What if Marcel ended up hating him? What if everything that could go wrong did go wrong? What if Lui said something dumb and Marcel didn’t find it funny but instead awkward and within it, Lui ruined anything and everything that could’ve ever happened? More and more questions filled up his head and soon he was on the train to the mall and when he arrived, the realization had truly hit him.

 

Oh man was he doomed.


End file.
